


A Lazy Morning

by Crab_Lad



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, i suck at tagging and summaries and titles im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: The trio cuddle that's it that's the fictimeline: fuck if i know
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).



> So i'm in dc hell now expect a few more dc fics from me before i yeet myself back into starwars

“Barry-” 

“For god sakes, Barry-” 

A hand grabbed tight onto Barry’s shirt, forcing him back down on the bed. He landed on Oliver’s chest with an oof, feeling Kara’s strong arm wrap around him. It was warm here, wrapped up in his two favorite people. Comfortable and calming. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to. 

“Guys, I have to- I still have to run back to Central, CCPD will be needin-” 

Kara groaned, lifting her head up. Barry admired the way her blonde hair fell down, curls tumbling down to Oliver’s arm. The archer lifted his hand to run through them, causing Kara to smile. 

“Barry,” she said warmly, brushing a hand against his face, “rest. If worst comes to worst I’ll fly you back.” 

Barry couldn’t help the grin that took over his face, “Assuming you’re faster than me.” 

“Oh you bet I am, Allen,” Kara snarked back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Oliver’s arms tightened around them, tugging them both back down against him. He grumbled, before peaking his eyes open. Barry had admired the Arrow at first, seeing the Green Arrow as another impressive vigilante, much like the Batman or the Superman. And then he learned what Oliver was like, and it humanized him. Now Barry got to wake up every morning seeing a bleary, grumpy, and sleep rumpled Oliver. And not only that, but Kara sat at the other side every morning warming the other two from her abnormally high body temp. 

They both had been there for him when Iris broke things off, and then things fell into place and now… now Barry’s the happiest he’s been. Ever. He doesn’t worry too much, he knows they can handle themselves. He doesn’t second guess them and they don’t second guess him. It’s a nice balance they got, they share this apartment in Star City with Oliver and William. Barry and Kara will go back to their respective cities, their respective jobs and rush back home to a home cooked meal and a happy kid. 

It’s a nice balance they’ve learned. William accepted them in easily, thrilled to be living with the Flash and Supergirl. Barry admits he likes the kid, almost reminds him of Nora, before everything happened with her. It’s nice to be there for William when Oliver’s out on patrol, or take the kid for a run around Central and let him sit in S.T.A.R. Labs. Kara will take him flying, but always to school since Oliver’s busy being the mayor. 

“Will you two be quiet, and sleep longer?” Oliver mumbles, before promptly falling back asleep. 

Barry and Kara share a look, knowing that it’s only because of them that Oliver is able to sleep like this, or sleep at all.

“Yeah, Ollie,” Kara respondes, kissing Oliver’s cheek, “We can.” 

Barry grins, gripping Kara’s hand in one of his and taking Oliver’s in his other. He simply lays back down, and closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad!!


End file.
